familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Canton, Missouri
|accessdate=2013-01-04}} |population_footnotes = |population_total = 2377 |population_density_km2 = 400.8 |population_density_sq_mi = 1038.0 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 182 |elevation_ft = 597 |coordinates_display = display=inline,title |latd = 40 |latm = 7 |lats = 50 |latNS = N |longd = 91 |longm = 31 |longs = 21 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 63435 |area_code = 573 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 29-11134 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0715370 |website = |footnotes = }} Canton is a city in Lewis County, Missouri, United States. The population was 2,377 at the 2010 census. Canton is the site of Culver-Stockton College, a small liberal arts college affiliated with the Christian Church (Disciples of Christ). It is part of the Quincy, IL–MO Micropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. |accessdate=2012-07-08}} Demographics 2010 census As of the census |accessdate=2012-07-08}} of 2010, there were 2,377 people, 829 households, and 493 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 954 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 92.0% White, 5.3% African American, 0.2% Native American, 0.5% Asian, 0.2% Pacific Islander, 0.6% from other races, and 1.3% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.8% of the population. There were 829 households out of which 29.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 43.5% were married couples living together, 11.1% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.8% had a male householder with no wife present, and 40.5% were non-families. 35.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.27 and the average family size was 2.93. The median age in the city was 26.5 years. 19.1% of residents were under the age of 18; 28.9% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 19.4% were from 25 to 44; 19% were from 45 to 64; and 13.6% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 48.1% male and 51.9% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 2,557 people, 884 households, and 536 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,118.1 people per square mile (431.1/km²). There were 1,011 housing units at an average density of 442.1 per square mile (170.5/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 95.07% White, 2.11% African American, 0.27% Native American, 0.82% Asian, 0.55% from other races, and 1.17% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.90% of the population. There were 884 households out of which 31.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 45.7% were married couples living together, 12.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 39.3% were non-families. 35.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 17.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.28 and the average family size was 2.96. In the city the population was spread out with 21.5% under the age of 18, 27.5% from 18 to 24, 21.4% from 25 to 44, 15.5% from 45 to 64, and 14.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 26 years. For every 100 females there were 88.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 83.5 males. The median income for a household in the city was $26,983, and the median income for a family was $34,444. Males had a median income of $26,573 versus $19,519 for females. The per capita income for the city was $14,663. About 10.5% of families and 16.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 25.6% of those under age 18 and 11.5% of those age 65 or over. References External links * Official city website * Historic maps of Canton in the Sanborn Maps of Missouri Collection at the University of Missouri Category:Cities in Lewis County, Missouri Category:Quincy, Illinois micropolitan area